badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Laughing Jack (Google Translate)
I put Laughing Jack into google translate. I changed it into Spanish, then English, then Spanish again, then back to English. Here are the results: It was a nice summer day, my 5-year-old son James was playing outside in the backyard of our home in the suburbs. James has always been a quiet boy, played by himself mostly never had many friends, but he has always had a wild imagination. I was in the kitchen feeding our dog Fido, when I heard what sounded like James talking to someone in the backyard. I'm not sure we could be talking, finally I could have made a friend? Being a single parent is hard for me to always keep an eye on my son, so I decided to go and check on him. When I walked into the backyard I was a little confused, because James was the only person there. Was he talking to himself? I could swear I heard another voice. "James! It's time to go." I called him. He came in and sat at the kitchen table, it was lunchtime, so I decided to make him a turkey sandwich. "James. Who is talking here?" I asked. James looked for a moment, "I was playing with my new friend," he said smiling. I poured some milk and went to browse, like any good mother would. "Does your friend have a name? Why not ask us for lunch?" I asked. James looked at me for a moment before answering, "Your name is Jack laughing." I was a little taken back by what she had said. "Oh? That's a strange name. What does your friend think?" I asked a little confused. "He is a clown. He has long hair and a big swirly nose cone. It has long arms and wide pants with striped socks, and he is always smiling." I realized that my son was talking to an imaginary friend. I guess it's normal for children his age have imaginary friends, especially when you have real kids to play with. It's probably just a phase. The rest of the day passed as usual, and began to get late so I put James to bed. What I have to, kissed, and made sure to light your bedside lamp before closing the door. I was very tired, so I decided to go to bed not long after. I had a horrible nightmare ... it was dark. I was in a kind of amusement summary. He was scared, running through an endless field of empty tents, broken rides, game and abandoned huts. The whole place had a horrible about their appearance. Everything was black and white, animal prizes bear all the strings hung in the cabins of the game, all with smiles on their faces sewn sick. It felt like the whole park was looking at me, even though there was another living being in sight. Then, suddenly, I began to hear the music playing. The sounds of Pop Goes the Weasel is playing an accordion echoed through the park, which was fascinating. I followed its melody to the tent, almost in a trance, unable to stop my legs from moving forward. It was pitch black, the only light came from a single spotlight shining on the center of the big top. As he walked toward the light the slower music, I found myself unable to stop singing. "All around the mulberry bush The monkey chased the weasel The monkey though TWAS all in fun ... " Music Lights shot stopped just before his climax, and suddenly. The intensity of the lights was nearly blind, all they could see was a small dark shape shuffling toward me. Then came another, and another, and another. There were dozens of them, all who come to me. I could not move, my legs were frozen, all we could do was watch as the alarming figures approaching. When approached could see ... they were children! As I watched each of them I realized they were all horribly disfigured and mutilated. Some had cuts all over his body, others were seriously burned and others were missing limbs, even the eyes! The children surrounded me, clawing my flesh, dragging the ground, and tearing inside. As children I was shattered and disappeared, all I could hear was laughter, horrible, horrible, evil laughter. I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. After taking a few deep breaths I looked and saw that some of the action figures were placed James in front of me on top of my bedside table. I sighed, James had probably woken up early and put these here. Toys were collected and James's room, but when I opened the door James was asleep. I shrugged my shoulders and I put the toys back in the toy box, and headed for the living room. A little later James woke up and made him his breakfast. He was quiet and seemed a little dazed, maybe not sleep well either. I decided to ask about the toys, "James honey, put the toys in the room for mom this morning?" Her eyes shot to me for a moment and glanced quickly at his cereal. "Laughing Jack did." I rolled my eyes and said. "Well said 'Laughing Jack' to keep toys in his room," James nodded and finished his breakfast, and then decided to go play in the backyard. I went to relax in the living room and I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up a few hours later. "Shit, I have to check on James." I was a little concerned, was more than two hours and I have not found. I left the backyard, but James was not there. I was getting nervous, so I called to him, "James! James, where are you?" At that moment I heard a giggle coming from the front yard. I ran to the door toward the front of the house. James sat on the sidewalk. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to him, "James many times have I told this to stay in the backya ... James, what are you eating?" James looked at me and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of candy in all colors. James looked at me without saying anything: this made me nervous? "Said James, who he said told him that candy." "! JAMES Tell Mom where did you get that candy." James lowered his head and said. "Laughing Jack gave it to me" My heart sank, I knelt to look into his eyes, "James having me he had had enough of this damn thing Laughing Jack, which is not real! Now this is a very serious situation and I need to know who gave you candy! "I could see the eyes of my tears son," But Mom, Laughing Jack gave me sweets. "I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, James has never lied to me, but what you're saying is impossible. I spit the candy and threw the rest away, James seems fine. Maybe I'm exaggerating after all you could have gotten from Tom and Linda next, or Mr. Walker down the street. Either way I'm going to have to have better control over James. That night James put me to bed as usual, and decided to go to bed early myself. Suddenly I was awakened by a loud explosion in the kitchen. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I was horrified. All at the counters had been thrown on the floor, and our dog Fido dead hanging lamp. Her stomach was cut open and filled with candy, the same kind that James was eating that day. My surprise was quickly broken by a piercing scream from the room of James followed by heavy accidents. I quickly grabbed a knife from the drawer and moved down the stairs with the speed that only a mother whose son is in danger might have. I burst through the door and turned on the lights. Everything in the room was hit and knocked him down, my poor son in his bed crying and shaking with fear, a group of urine stains on the sheets. I picked up my son and I ran out of the house and went to the side of the house of Tom and Linda, were fortunately still awake. They let me use their phone and called the police. It was not long in coming, and explained what had happened, they looked at me like I was crazy. They searched the house, but all they found was a dead dog and 2 meeting Trash. The officer told me that someone had probably entered the house and do this right before you make a quick escape when they heard me coming up the stairs. I knew it was not true. All the doors were closed and none of the windows were open, nothing in my house does not come from outside. The next day, James was inside, I do not want you out of my sight. I went into the garage and found old baby monitor and put it in your room, if something comes into your room tonight, it would be able to hear it. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife drawer and put it on my nightstand. Imaginary friend or not, I will not let anything hurt my son. The night came early. James put to bed, he was afraid, but I promised that I would not let anything pass. What I have to, kissed, and turned on the night light. Before closing the door, I whispered "Goodnight James, I love you." I tried to stay up as long as I could, but after a few hours I felt adrift. My baby would be safe for the night and sleep need. Just when I put my head on the pillow I heard a soft noise coming form the baby monitor that had put in my nightstand. At first it sounded like interference, such as the radius would. Then he became a soft moan. It was James asleep? Then I heard the laughter of my nightmare, that awful laugh. I jumped up and grabbed the knife under her pillow. I ran to the room of James and creaked the door open. I tried the light switch, but I will. I took a step and I could feel the hot thick liquid on my feet. Suddenly, the night light James walked in and saw the absolute horror stood before me. DSC 0345 James' body was nailed to the wall, the nails through his hands and feet. His chest was cut wide open and his body fell. His eyes and tongue had been removed along with most of his teeth. I was disgusted, I could hardly believe it was my baby. Then I heard again the soft desperate moan. JAMES still alive! My baby, my poor baby, in so much pain barely clinging to life. I ran across the room and vomited on the floor, but my illness was interrupted by a terrible laugh that comes behind me. I turned around while cleaning the bile in his mouth, then out of the shadows the demon responsible for all this horror, Laughing Jack emerged. Ghost white skin and black shaggy hair hanging from their shoulders. He had piercing white eyes surrounded by dark rings of black color. His crooked smile revealed a row of sharp, jagged teeth, and her skin was as skin at all, seemed almost rubber or plastic. He is wearing a clown costume on patches, sleeves and black and white striped socks. His own body was grotesque, his long arms hanging down past her waist and how it was to look almost boneless as a rag doll. He let out a nasty laugh and let me know he was pleased with my reaction to his "work". Around slowly before James arrived later and presented the most horrible sight he was even laughed. That was enough to shake my horror, I snapped, "Get away from him bastard!" I ran the monster raised the knife above my head, and stabbed him, but as soon as he touched the knife disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The knife pierced and drilled James still beating heart, blood splashing hot on my face .... No ... what have I done? My baby, who killed my baby! I immediately fell to my knees, and I could hear sirens in the distance getting stronger ... My son, my sweet child ... I promised Mom I would protect you ... But I do not ... sorry James ... Sorry ... The police soon arrived to find me in front of my son, still holding the bloody knife my baby. The trial was short, madness. They put me in the Phiropoulos House for the criminally insane, where I've been for the past two months. It's not so bad here, the only reason I'm awake now because someone is playing Pop Goes the Weasel outside my window ... I'll talk to the ordinances on it in the morning ... Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Translation Category:Engwish Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff)